A Change in History
by KiKi XD
Summary: When Tris' mother Natalie survives during the battle in Abnegation, the series of events that follow are changed, and history is drastically influenced. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1: Saved

_**Authors Note:** As some of you know, this is, like, the third time I've rewritten this, so I hope to stay with this version. This idea was bouncing around in my head for a while and I needed to get it done. Please do review, they're like my driving force, and thanks for reading!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** The Divergent Series and the characters do not belong to me; they belong to Veronica Roth, whom I am grateful to for writing these books._

 _Thank you for reading, enjoy!_

* * *

 **NATALIE**

"Mom," she says to me, "you were Dauntless."

Her voice is shaky from fear, as well as fatigue. But even then, she is able to sound confident and sure. Her tone implies that she knows it's true. It's the statement of a fact that she's been curious of ever since visiting day. And since she knows it's the truth, I'm not about to lie. Not anymore,

I turn to her, smiling. It's a genuine smile. It's a smile that I hope can communicate that she will get her answers later. "Yes, and it has served me well today," I say, while I create a makeshift sling for my daughter's arm.

My brave, brave girl.

Once I'm happy with the sling, I turn and say to her, "Your father and Caleb and some others are hiding in a basement at the intersection of North and Fairfield. We have to go get them."

I know she has questions, and I can feel her eyes burning the back of my head. I know how betrayed she feels, but we can talk later.

"There will be time for questions," I say as I lift my shirt up so that I can reach the extra gun I grabbed from one of the Dauntless guards.

I look into Beatrice's eyes when I hand her the gun, and I can't help but see so much of me. She has come so far from where she was. I caress her cheek, "Now, we must go."

Beatrice nods, and runs to the end of the hallway. I follow her, and now, we're in the basement of Abnegation Headquarters. She slows down, and I take lead. We go down a few dimly lit hallways, up darkly lit staircase, and into daylight without being attacked. Only Abnegation members know this way through headquarters, which is why there are no Dauntless Soldiers.

"How did you find me?" Beatrice asks suddenly. I realise she was in as deep a thought as I.

"I've been watching the trains since the attacks started," I pause so I can glance over my shoulder to see her reaction, and it dawns on me that she doubts I was ever going to come. "I didn't know what I would do when I found you. But it was always my intention to save you." I can see hesitation in her eyes.

"But I betrayed you. I left you."

I almost smile at her selflessness. "You're my daughter. I don't care about the factions. Look where they got us." I have to muster almost all of my self control to stop myself from sounding angered. "Human beings as a whole cannot be good for long before the bad creeps back in and poisons us again."

I stop at the alley intersection. But I can hear the unspoken question in my daughter's head.

"Mom, how do you know about Divergence? What is it? Why…?" She trails off because she notices I am busy reloading my bullets. I try to take as much time as possible, but still move quickly. I take a deep breath.

"I know about them because I am one." That is true. I continue.

"I was only safe because my mother was a Dauntless leader." Lie. David had to erase the memory of the Dauntless leaders so that I could join, then I could be safe, though the only person I had told about that was Andrew.

"On Choosing Day, she told me to leave my faction and find a safer one." Not _exactly_ a lie.

"I chose Abnegation." _With Andrew_. I finish in my head. "But I wanted you to make the choice on your own."

"I don't understand," she says, I can hear fear in her voice. "Why are we such a threat to the leaders?"

"Every faction conditions its members to think and act a certain way. And most people do it. For most people, it's not hard to learn, to find a pattern of thought that works and stay that way." I touch her shoulder and smile. "But our minds move in a dozen different directions. We can't be confined to one way of thinking, and that terrifies our leaders. It means we can't be controlled. And it means that no matter what they do, we will always cause trouble for them."

I give her time to collect her thoughts, then I look around the corner. "Here they come." I see a few Dauntless soldiers with guns, moving at the same pace, like a dance. They are mindless drones, and I don't want to kill them, but if I am going to protect my family, I must.

I look back, it was always Dauntless procedure to look in every direction. There is another group of Dauntless behind us. I know we can't _both_ survive.

"Go to your father and brother. The alley on the right, down the basement. Knock twice, then three times, then six times." I cup her cheek. "I'm going to distract them. You have to run as fast as you can."

Her expression changes from scared to determined. "No," she says, "I'm not going anywhere without you."

I smile. That's the girl I know. "Be brave, Beatrice. I love you." I kiss her on the forehead and I run into the middle of the street. I fire thrice into the air, and the Dauntless are coming for me. I manage to shoot four or five times, but then they start shooting.

I feel a bullet lodge itself into my thigh, and then I hear a scream.

A gunshot.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Six gunshots.

I turn, and see my daughter.

"Mom!" she cries. "Mom!"

I hear more shots, and then silence. I feel arm wrap around me, dragging me up. I think of Beatrice, being so brave, and of Caleb, being true to himself, and to Andrew, who loved me even for my flaws, and somehow, I find the strength to stand.

"Beatrice," I whisper. My voice sounds fragile, as if it may break. "You have to leave. There will be more."

She shakes her head. "No, Mom. I'm not leaving you again," With that, she hauls my arm onto her shoulder, and she starts jogging.

After a while, I see three more Dauntless soldiers, and I lift my arm, and make a petty shot. Surprisingly, I shoot straight, and the bullet finds its mark in the target's neck. I was able to shoot him before he shot us so that my can daughter pull us into a corner.

She closes her eyes, and then shoots blindly into the alley. One of them make it. She chances a glance at the alley. Her eyes widen. I can see that she recognises him, because she closes her eyes, and then shoots. It hit him right in the head. Where she aimed it. Beatrice is shaking, I can feel it, but now, she has to be strong.

And I am very sorry for that.

We stumble away from the alley, and I point Beatrice in the direction we have to go in. I know that she can't concentrate now. The loss of a friend is terrible, even more so when it is by your own hands.

She walks over to the door, and falls onto her knees. She screams, muffled by her hand, and then it turns into a sob. I kneel down next to her, as painful as it may be, and I rub her back, soothing her as much as she can be.

Time passes, and we turn to the door.

Beatrice pounds on it twice, then thrice, then six times. The door immediately opens, and I am greeted by the sight of my husband. "Beatrice!" And then he pulls her into a hug. Beatrice is shocked at first, but then I see her gladly return the hug.

Acts of affection were not encouraged in Abnegation.

She smiles and says, "Hi dad," then she turns to me, "Mom needs help."

Once Andrew sees me, I see his face morph from euphoria to worry. He automatically slips into his 'very worrisome and overprotective husband' mode and quickly sits me down onto the bench.

It's here where I realise just how exhausted I am, and how grateful too.

Andrew stands up to retrieve the medical kit that is stored for emergencies, and I glance around. I see Caleb, Marcus, and a few others I am too tired to name.

My husband speaks and my attention is drawn to him. "Nat," he says, "this might hurt. But probably only a little more than you're used to." He smiles, and I know he's right.

I am used to having bullets removed from my person. During my time, the Dauntless used actual bullets for games. I can feel our children's eyes studying us, and not for the first time, I am sorry for not telling them our history. And I know that we will have questions to answer.

"You know how to take out a bullet?" Beatrice asks.

"There's a lot of things that I know how to do that would surprise you." And with that, he pulls the bullet out, and I can only feel a slight tinge of pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone No More

_**Authors Note:** This one is a little shorter, but I am at peace (for now) with it. I'm working on the next one and will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** The Divergent Series and the characters do not belong to me; they belong to Veronica Roth, whom I am grateful to for writing these books._

 _Thank you for reading, enjoy!_

* * *

 **TRIS**

"There's a lot of things that I know how to do that would surprise you." And with that, he pulls the bullet out. I hear my mother hiss out slightly in pain.

The truth in what he said hurts me. It hurts that I know so little about my parents.

It makes me wonder: did I even know them at all? What else can my father do? Where did he learn how to take out a bullet? How come my mom didn't tell me she was in Dauntless?

All these years, I thought that my parents could be nothing _but_ selfless. But my mom is _not only_ Selfless, but also Brave, Kind, Smart, and Honest as well.

I always thought that I was was the only one who stuck out, who was different. Turns out, my mom is too.

I can feel her gaze fall on me. Her eyes are sympathetic, but I don't need that. I need answers. I open my mouth to ask another question, but she stops me before I've even begun.

"Beatrice. You're bullet needs to be taken out."

"No. I have questions and–" She interrupts me.

"They will be answered. Just be patient. We have more pressing matters." Her face is grave.

Caleb comes up to me and pats me on the shoulder. "Why are your wet?" he asks.

"They tried to drown me." I say. "Why are you here?"

He starts explaining, rambling really, and his words go in one ear and out the other. But I can understand the short of it all.

"I'm factionless now." He says, at the end of his explanation. His statement laced with grief

"No you are not," my dad answers, "you're with us."

When Caleb cuts my shirt, it reveals the Abnegation and then the Crow tattoos I have. I can see the same look of fascination and shock wash over Caleb and dad. They look so alike that I have to hold down the urge to laugh.

Once the urge to laugh leaves me, I feel scared. I know I shouldn't. I should feel safe knowing that my dad can take out a bullet. But somehow, I feel afraid. I'm afraid of what my parents could have been, or what they were.

Is my father a Divergent too? I want to ask him, but I can't seem to find my voice.

Suddenly I feel pain that I wasn't expecting as my father digs the knife into my skin. Seeing my mother deal with it didn't do justice to the pain. I thought that it would have just hurt a little, but I was wrong. Like so many other things.

My ears stop listening to the conversation my family is having, but I vaguely hear them talk about Jeanine's plan. As well as Caleb laugh.

"What's so funny?" I say.

"I never thought I would see us together again." He says. It's quite strange; the thought makes me almost laugh, as well.

"Beatrice?" My father asks. My head turns towards him.

"Yes?"

"The Dauntless soldiers, they were acting strange. Do you know why?"

"Yes. They're sleepwalking. Most of Dauntless are. This whole thing is masterminded by Erudite. They're in a simulation and they don't know what they're doing. The only reason I'm not like them is because I…" I pause. "I'm…" I look to my mother. She nods. "I'm divergent. The mind control doesn't affect me."

"Mind-control?" My father asks, "So they don't know what they're doing?" I shake my head.

Marcus steps forward, and a flash of hate rushes through me. I envision him, belt in hand, trying to whip me. My stomach clenches.

"That's… terrible," As he shakes his head, I feel that his sympathetic tone is manufactured. "Waking up and realising what you've done…" He trails off. The room falls silent, probably with as all the Abnegation try to imagine themselves in situation like the Dauntless.

An idea suddenly jumps into my head. "We have to wake them up."

All heads turn.

"What?" Marcus says.

"We have to wake them up." I repeat. "If we wake the Dauntless up, they will probably revolt when they realise what's going on. The Erudite won't have an army. The Abnegation will stop dying. This will be over."

My father pipes up, "It won't be that simple, even without the Dauntless, the Erudite will find a way to–"

Marcus interrupts. "And how are we supposed to wake them up?" Suddenly, I am angry.

It seems that my mother is too, but the amount of control she possesses makes it so I can only hear the smallest tinge of anger in her tone. "There must be some sort of control system that stores the data. Some sort of computers or technology, maybe?" She pauses and waits for me to fill it in.

I remember what Janine said. _You can't just leave it undefended._ She sent Tobias there. _Send him to the control room._ Control room. "The Dauntless headquarters. That makes sense. That's where all the data for Dauntless is stored, so why not control them from there." _Them._ I said them. I don't feel like a part of _them,_ even though yesterday I technically became _them_.

I guess I am what I've always been. Divergent.

My mother nods.

"We'll need a few people." My mother orders. Those who know how to fire a gun, and are unafraid of heights."

"The rest of you will continue on to Amity. It's the safest place." I offer my mother a fleeting smile. She returns it, but then her face returns to what it was before, determined and unafraid.

A while later, I find myself with a group of people, waiting for the train. There's Caleb, who was the obvious choice, since he knows the most about the Erudite, my mother, which is, again, obvious, my father, and Marcus.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Three twelve," says Caleb, looking at his watch.

"Should be here any minute."

"Get ready. The train doesn't stop, so we'll have to run to get on." My mother orders. I feel weird, envisioning my mother in Dauntless. But, I guess it was always there. In the end, being brave is almost the same as being selfless. She almost gave up her life for me. She would have.

Jumping off the train seems so easy now. Natural. It won't be as easy for the rest of the group, but it's too late now. Over to the left of my shoulder, I see headlights. I start bounding on the balls of my feet, and start jogging as the lights get bigger.

My mother blazes in front of me, swinging into the first open cart. She grabs my father's forearm and helps him inside. I can almost see them embracing.

Caleb jumps, landing with a dull thump as he rolls on his side to get in. He helps Marcus. They move away from the doorway, as well as my father, but my mother and I stay on the edge.

"I assume you now regret choosing Dauntless," pants Marcus. I had almost expected my father to ask that question, but he is, much like me, watching the city. It looks peaceful, very different from what is happening inside.

I shake my head in response to Marcus' question.

"Not even after your leader's decided to join in a plot to overthrow the government?" He snarls.

"I needed to learn some things." I answer. Patiently trying to mimic my mother. I see her swift smile from the corner of my eye.

"How to be brave?" My father asks quietly.

"How to be selfless." I answer.

"They are often one in the same," my mother finishes my thought. "To be selfless, you must learn to be brave." She pauses, and the corners of her mouth twitch. "I understand, Beatrice."

I can't help but disagree. My mother has always been selfless, has always been brave. She doesn't have to try. She didn't have to learn. She's different from me, I see that now, and, strangely, I don't really mind. It doesn't matter.

But the words "I understand" have much more meaning that what's on the surface, and I want to know what it really means. The thought of not having my mother with me now, it scares me. I would be the one leading, and I would have has no idea of what to do.


End file.
